Noctura
Noctura is a bat-themed shape-shifter elf who is introduced in the season four story-arc. She has a number of bat-minions who aid Noctura in her wicked schemes. This dark witch hails from the Shadow World. Official Biography Background Noctura was banished to the Shadow World by her closest friend, Lumia, and can now only speak through the waters of Shadow Fountain to Ragana. Supposedly, Lumia created the Shadow World as a "gift" for Noctura, when in reality it was nothing more than a trap. Noctura has been banished for so long that she is thought to be nothing more than a myth. "The Legend of Noctura" is a tale that elves tell children to frighten them. But as Noctura prepares to put her schemes into motion, Elvendale will soon realize that this dangerous foe is all too real. Personality Noctura is a vindictive villain who delights in wreaking havoc. For the last thousand years, she has been plotting her revenge, and is finally ready to take action. Her fiendish plans for Elvendale are to drain the world of its magic. This diabolical elf is determined to get her revenge, and claims that "death is coming on swift black wings." Appearance Noctura has long black hair tinged with teal at the ends, which flows freely down her back. She also has piercing teal eyes, a pale complexion and a swirling black crown on her forehead. Her long black dress is decorated with two bat-shaped designs, one on the torso in teal and pale-yellow and another adorns the bottom of her skirt in teal. Grey swirls surround these bat-emblems. The left side of her dress is long-sleeved, while the right side is sleeveless. To complete the look, she dons a teal cape with a jagged, bat-like finish at the bottom. Relationships Friends Although more like henchmen, Noctura's bat-minions serve her loyally, carrying out her evil bidding. The bats give Noctura presents for her birthday, as a friend would. It is later revealed in season 4 that the voice of the Shadow Fountain belongs to Noctura. It is possible that Ragana perceives the Shadow Fountain as a "friend," since it can talk, and Ragana often goes to it when she needs advice. Lumia was once Noctura's closest friend, until Lumia banished her to the Shadow World. Sets * Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue (Elf form) * Emily and Noctura's Showdown (Elf form) * The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack (Bat form) Trivia * The name "Noctura" comes from the word "Nocturnal." Bats are nocturnal creatures who sleep during the day and wake at night. * It can be argued that it is Lumia, not Noctura, who is the true villain of Season 4, since the deciphered runes in Ragana's storybook reveal that Lumia lied to Noctura. It also mentions that Noctura speaks the truth, which means that Noctura's warning about Lumia being a "wretched fake" must be true. * Noctura is the first minidoll from the LEGO Elves line to have two completely different coloured arms. One is the colour of her skin with some black printing at the shoulder, while the other is pure black. * Noctura is over a thousand years old. *The bats gave Noctura her carriage for her one thousandth birthday. *Noctura doesn't like cats because they are "fickle, dishonest things." *Although not technically a vampire, Noctura seems to share the characteristics of one, while Lumia has the similarities of a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves are often portrayed as enemies in literature and other media. *According to an issue of LEGO Life magazine, Noctura is responsible for corrupting both Ragana and Cronan. *She occasionally speaks in rhyme. *It is questionable whether or not Noctura was able to shape-shift before she absorbed all the fire magic. The way she said “weave me wings" to escape gives the impression that it was only possible after she gained the fire magic. Gallery LEGO Noctura 4.png|Noctura from the 4th Storyline Noctura Bat LEGO.png|Noctura (Bat form) Webisodes Web Noctura 1.png|Noctura (Elf form) Noctura Bat Monster.png|Noctura (Bat form) Noctura Voodoo Doll.png|Noctura Doll Magazines Noctura_LEGO_Life_Mag.png|Noctura's Bio from the LEGO Life Magazine Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Shape-shifter Elves Category:Deceased